Universe 36: Highschool Of The Dead
by Dimiel
Summary: After getting out of the endless void, Goku found himself similar yet different Earth but it didn't stop his will to continue living on. While Kaoshins do exist here, they ordered a being to gave torments to the human for their sins while God Of Destruction never existed. But they were unaware of something entered the universe. So what happens when dead corpses meet a Saiyan?


**Chapter 1: My First Day In High School Was Ruin By Some Walking Dead? Enter: Son Goku!**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, how are ya? I'm doing really, really fine! Until some dead beings ruin it. Anyways, this is a one-shot crossover between Dragon Ball Z/Super and Highschool Of The Dead. If I get enough support and review, maybe I'll continue the story. The reason I write this is because…I hate zombies and I really do. Yeah! I wasn't kidding about that. I don't really know that I had either phobia or fear about those walking trash. Everytime I either play the game or watch it, I got this weird feeling, I got scared, my body shook, my mind goes every direction and the urge to kill every last one of them awakens. Recently, I played a game called Dying Light! And Heaven, it sure affected me. So, instead making me do all the killing, why don't we have our hero, Son Goku, do the job? I'm just kidding about the killing part but he will kick some of their butts. To be fair, they'll be over-mutated zombies like the ones in Resident Evil, Dying Light and Left 4 Dead.**

 **I decided to use the original Goku rather than my Goku. The review from a person woken me up. I'll use the good ol' Goku who hungers for battle. Though, this Goku go to school because he thought that Chi Chi would love him to get an education. His inteligence is an average human level because, he's Goku. He couldn't get any smarter from that. But he does have the knowledge from Whis and Beerus. Though, a lot of them was for his training. This Goku has no power ups that i provide but he still has his transformation from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan Blue. Thanks for your honest review! Yeah, the truth hurts but I think i really needed that.**

 **Oh! And don't worry, I'm still writing Universe 526: Date A Live. This is just for fun. Alright then! Without further adieu, hajime! Let the killing begi- uhhh…I mean, let's read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Super and Highschool Of The Dead, except for my OCs.**

( **An: Author's Note!** )/ **(** An: Author's Note! **)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Shouting!** "

" **Techniques** "

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

* * *

A universe where gods do their role and that is, giving torments to mortals because of their sins…

 **God Tier: 0.9**

The day…where he just transferred in…the day...where his first highschool life was ruin…the day where Earth was struck by a deadly pandemic that turn humans into a living corpse…this day…will be his last…or of course not…

On this day, he became someone's hope. On this day, he will be recognize again as a hero. He isn't human…he isn't an animal either…then, what is he? The answer is, he's a Saiyan whose power beyond that of a god…another question is:

Will he became a threat to humankind or will he became humanity's hope?

* * *

Universe 36, Earth, Japan, Tokonosu City, Fujimi High School…

All whispers can be heard around a certain individual. Stares were shot directly at this person. Some were cold, some were admirement from the boys and all girls gave him a lust stare and their irises shaped heart. But this guy, is freakin' oblivious to the stares and proceeded walking! He was humming his way through the students and notices that a girl was waving at him, in which he replied with a simple wave and his bright, charming smile. The girl was happy and the others was jealous.

He had spiky hair that goes different direction, he had attractive face that always seem to be positive and his body seems to be fit. He smiled happily while walking towards the Teacher's Office. After all that event happened, he eventually arrive at the Teacher's Office. He knocked at a certain door and it opened, revealing a woman who seem to be in her 20s. She had redish-brown hair in which she keeps in a loose ponytail and light brown eyes and she wore glasses. Her name is Kyoko Hayashi. She is his homeroom teacher. "Ah, you must be Son Goku, am i right?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Come on in!" Kyoko exclaimed as Goku walked in.

They talked about where his class were located and what he class was. He was in class 1-B. After that, Kyoko lead him to his homeroom. He asked a few question from his teacher to relieve himself from the awkward atmosphere. After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the homeroom.

"Alright students, go back to your seats." All the student do what she says and sit down on their tables without complains. "Today, we have a new student that will be joining with us." The teacher informed. Some of the students raised their eye brows and gave a confusing look while the others just acted normal. "Son-kun, you can come in now…" Just hearing the word "Kun" Makes some of the female student hoped, that it would be the boy whom they dreamed of.

The door slide and it reveals a boy, who has weird spiky hair that goes different direction. His face wasn't seen yet and the girls already sighed in defeat. He wrote his name on the board that says: "Son Goku." The name was weird for the students but they shrugged it off. Once he turn his face to the whole class, they were greeted by a bright, charming smile that made the girls blush and regret. "My name is Son Goku! I like to eat and train, but I dislike people who used their strength to harm others just for their own satisfactory. Nice to meet ya!" He happily exclaimed and it made the girls skip a heartbeat at his honest word.

Usually, when a new student came in, they only introduce their name, nothing else. The girls was happy and some of the boys were scoffed off while the others just simply gave a fake smile. "Well, Son-kun. You can chose any seats you like." The teacher said. Goku looked for a seat that were available but it just confusing him in which is better. "Sensei," He called as she turned her face to him. "Can you choose it for me? I'm not good at choosing…" Goku embarrassingly said while scratching the back of his head, nervously. Kyoko smiled at his gesture and look for a suitable seat for him. He always gave off positive expression that made even the teachers smile. She found a suitable seat for him that appear to be next to window on the right and on the left, is a girl who has orange-brown hair and a pair of reddish brown eyes.

The girl at first looked at the sensei curiously and instantly turn her face away from her while blushing. "Ah, Son-kun, you will be seating next to Rei Miyamoto over there." She said while smiling and pointed out at the seat where he will be sitting. He bowed at the teacher while giving her a smile as a token of appreciation and went away to his seat. He sit quietly as the students was ready for the lessons.

"Alright now class, open text book page 36. Today's topic will be…" The teacher continue to explain while Goku observe her seriously. He felt a stair that was shot directly at him and it sure disturbed his learning process. He caught a glimpse of the one who was spying on him, who appear to be the one who was sitting next to him. He tried to ignore her but it kept bugging him and his studies. 'Her name is Rei Miyamoto right? Her energy seems familiar…so is her name. Hmm…weird. Maybe it's just a coincidence…' He thought and continue to study.

'T-that's him right? I couldn't believe my eyes! There is no mistaking it…that is HIM…' Rei thought while blushing deeply. She was holding in her tears of joy for some reason.

Break, Lunch Period…

* * *

Universe 36, Earth, Japan, Tokonosu City, Fujimi High School…

"Ne, ne, Goku-kun. What is your type of girl?" A girl asks as it continues by other girl. "What is your favorite movie?" He was surrounded by the girls that seems to be heavily interested in him. He was sweating nervously because this is the first time that he got this kind of attention. Though, it is uncomfortable for him.

"Did you work out?" The question continues as Goku couldn't do anything and just laughing nervously until someone stopped it. "Alright, alright. That's enough girls. Give a space for the new student will ya?" A boy who has spiky blond hair, whisker marks on his cheeks and a pair of captivating sky blue eyes said as the crowd of girls around Goku disperse. "S-sorry, Naruto-kun!" A girl said as she move away from his trails. Goku raised his eye brows when he felt his energy is far powerful than an average human. He also felt something dark inside him and it was really powerful too. He was more stronger than Raditz that can deflect a moon-busting attack from Piccolo but weaker than Nappa. The boy walked towards Goku with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey there, Son Goku! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Naruto introduced himself as Goku smiled at his kindness. After all, he is the first boy who approach him. "Nice to meet you too, Naruto." Goku said making Naruto smile as girls were watching, happily. After a few minutes of talking, Goku decided that he should go somewhere else and eat his gigantic lunch away from everyone so that they don't get weirded out. "Hey Naruto," He called. "Yeah?" He replied.

"I'm going out to eat some lunch so see ya." Goku said as he making his way towards a place where there is no one. "Want me to follow?" Asked the Uzumaki in worried tone. Even though they just met, both of them already felt like they were bestfriend for years. "Nah, anyways, I also got someone to catch into too." Goku said.

"Okay then, see you later." Naruto said as he gave a simple wave at him and Goku replied it back with a simple wave and a smile. 'Kurama, can you feel his energy?'

' **Unfortunately, no. But he was emmitating this overwhelming pressure that made me scared just by feeling it.** '

'Hmm…interesting. Looks like I got to keep an eye on him in case if he does anything bad…'

' **Well partner, I agree with you there.** '

* * *

Universe 36, Earth, Japan, Tokonosu City, Fujimi High School, hallway…

Goku was walking towards an unpopulated area while wondering in deep thought. 'Naruto seems nice…he doesn't have any evil intention but the being inside his body is dark…I wonder if he can control it?' While he was wondering in deep thought, he accidentally bumped into a person and the person fell down. "S-sorry about that! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Goku apologized and lend his hand.

The person who he bumped, happens to be a girl.( **An: Ugh! Why can't it be some boys!?** ) She had a long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose and a beautiful sapphire-blue eyes that reflected the person's image when look directly in her eyes. "It's okay." She said as she got up with the help of Goku and dusted off dirts from her clothes. 'I felt like I bumped into a metal pole…'

"My name is Saeko Busujima, I'm a second year. Nice to meet you." Saeko introduce herself, making the Saiyan's eyes go widen. "T-then you're my senpai! My name is Son Goku! I'm a first year. Nice to meet you too, Busujima-senpai!" Goku nervously introduce himself while cursing himself for being disrespectful towards his senior.

"No need for formalities, just call me by my first name." She said in reassuring tone. As a senpai, it's her job to take care of her kouhai. "O-okay, Saeko-senpai. Then, if you excuse me. I have something to do." Goku said as he immediately boost off from her. "A-alright." She replied while sweat dropping as she watched Goku boost off. "Is he…afraid of me?" She asked herself.

* * *

Universe 36, Earth, Japan, Tokonosu City, Fujimi High School, Rooftop…

"Phew! That was scary…she seems to be a similar type to Chi Chi..." Goku said to himself. "Well, better eat now or I'll have to endure my hunger for the day!" He happily exclaimed as he used his Ki to summon his gigantic lunch box. He unwrapped his lunch box and started to arrange it. "Alright!" He said as he completely unwrapped his lunch box and put it on suitable place. He clapped his hands and closed his eyes. "Okay then, ittadakkimasu!" With that he started to eat his lunch swiftly. While he was eating, a certain girl was making her way towards the rooftop because she needs to calm her excitement. "Go-kun is here…after all these years…we finally meet again…I wonder if he remembers about me and the promise…" She said to herself while blushing deeply.

As she open the door, she was greeted by a huge amount of food that was supposed to be for at least ten people. Her eyes widen upon seeing the boy who she was talking about earlier. Goku finally notices her and he immediately stopped eating and looked at her with wide eye. "Rei…Miyamoto?" He said as his face gone paled and he was sweating a lot. "Go…kun?" She accidentally said. Goku heard that but he didn't care about it because, he got bigger problem now. He stood up swiftly. "Uhh…I can explain!" Goku instantly said in panic, shocking her. 'Yeah…I remember that he eats a lot than a normal human…'

"I-it's okay. I understand." She said, shocking him back. His face turns back to normal and he sighed in relieve. "S-s-so, what brings you here, Miyamoto-san?" He innocently asked while stuttering. "I was just g-getting some fresh air…" She replied. "Did you already have your lunch?" Goku asked again.

"Um…u-uhh, yes." She replied, looking away in deep blush. "Is that so?" Goku asked, until suddenly, growling can be heard. Her face turns into tomato as Goku smiled at her. "Well then, why don't you join me?" Before she refuse, Goku cut her words off. "I'm not taking no for an answer." His positive face turns into serious as his tone was slightly deeper than it was. It's a thanks from him for keeping his secret. "O-o-o-okay t-then…"

Goku gave her a space and immediately continue to munch his lunch. To her, it was normal for some reason. Goku gave her his small sized lunch and she eats it formally. While Goku was eating, he felt a familiar atmosphere to be suddenly appear. He looked at Rei, who was eating her lunch and saw a familiar scene. Rei didn't notice his stare and kept eating. 'He is also good at cooking.' She happily thought. Suddenly, chopsticks fell from his hands as it caught Rei's attention. She turn her face at him and were surprise on what she saw. Goku was staring at her while his mouth was opened. "Ei…chan?"

Flashback, 7 years ago...

 _"Come on, Ei-chan! Let's go there before it's too late!" Goku said while yelling at a certain distant. "Go-kun! Wait up! I'm not fast." Rei said while panting heavily. She was exhausted from the running. Goku sighed. "Okay, I'll carry you." Goku said as he went to her, carry her in bride style and ran towards their destination. She didn't heard what he said so she was in shock. "G-Go-kun! What are you doing!?" She stutteringly said while blushing._

 _"What? Didn't i told you? I'm carrying you." He replied, oblivious on his doings. "B-but-" She was cut by Goku. "No matter what happens, Ei-chan. I'll never leave you behind..." The words echoed through her mind as her blush deepened. "I love you, Go-kun..." She whispered to herself. "What's that?" Goku asked._

 _"No, it's nothing..."_

Flashback end

Rei was having a sudden shock once he said those words. "Is that really you, Ei-chan?" Goku asked, still giving her a shock look. Her eyes was watering as soon as Goku said her childhood name. "You remembered me, Go-kun…" She said as she burst into tears. Goku didn't realized it was her until they were having lunch together. 'No wonder her energy seems familiar...' He thought to himself. "Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked.

"Because I thought that you forgotten about me…I had to make you remember…" She said, still crying. Then, she felt her body was cloaked by a warm jacket, or so she thought. She was embraced with a hug by Goku. She looked above her only to be greeted by an attractive face that gives off a bright smile. "Sorry for not remembering…so please…stop crying…" Goku said in a sad, low tone. She smiled brightly at him as tears were dropped. "Yes, I won't." She said as she hugged him back, remembering back the warmth of the hug that he used to gave her when they were children before going back home.

'We both are childhood friend…' Both of them thought at the same time. 'But did he remember the promise we made at that time? The marriage…' Rei secretly thought.

* * *

Universe 36, Earth, Japan, Tokonosu City, Fujimi High School, Nurse office…

Around Six, Fourth/PE Period…

Goku was resting in the bed right now. He didn't want to go to the gym because of certain reasons. One of them is that he didn't want to show his physique in which is surprisingly impressive for someone his age. While they were eating, they talked about what they usually do back when they were children. They laugh and missed the old times but now, they finally meet again. After Goku and Rei was celebrating their reunion together, they went back to class.

As soon as they stepped in the homeroom, whisper can be heard and glares were given. Death glares were given to Goku by the male students while Rei was given the same but by female students. Just after he sit at that time, he was instantly surrounded by the girls asking him question after question. The most asked question was: "What is your relationship with Rei?" Goku bluntly answered that question by saying: "She's my childhood friend."

Other female students were jealous because being a childhood friend, has a high percentage of 'Conquering' him as what they would call it. After answering that, they still kept questioning him. He begin to feel uncomfortable with the attention that they gave him. Rei just shooed them saying that Goku needs to rest. Goku really needed to rest after all the training he did in a galaxy far away from the galaxy of Earth, from 8PM to 4AM. They all went to gym and except for Goku who told Naruto to tell their teacher that he needed rest. And that is how he ended up in the Nurse office. He was sleeping until he felt multiple power level outside the school was dropping at really fast pace.

He thought that it was just his tiring body, messing around with his senses. He decided to ignored it and drifted away in his sleep.

After a few hours…

Goku hearing sense woke him up. He hears someone was banging on the school gates. He also heard that the person who banging it was mumbling something, something that Goku couldn't make of. Goku stands up and teleport himself to the roof.

At the roof…

Goku observe the person and tried to sense his Ki but apparently, he has none. It was as if he was dead already. Goku expression turn into his serious side. "What…is that?" Goku asked himself. It was unusual for someone who has no Ki to move around. If they can hide their Ki, it still ca be felt but this person has none! It was weird, he also has no power-level. Now that he sense power level, outside the school seem to be…far less than it was. Does that mean earlier what he sense was true? But what made it? Well, he's going to find out now…

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" A person that reveal to be his homeroom teacher, Kyoko, rudely asked. The person didn't respond and kept banging on the gates. "Quit that!" She demanded. "Now now, Hayashi-sensei." Another teacher interrupted. "I'll take care of him." He toughly said as he pulled up his sleeve, revealing his physique. He went to the school gate, grabbed the person's tie and slammed him to the gate. "Hey!" He yelled at the soulless person. Kyoko was shocked at the other teacher, Tejima's doings and found it violent. "W-woah, Tejima-sensei! Don't resort to violence…" She worriedly said. She may be strict at teaching but never did once she raised her hands on her students.

Goku raised his eye brow. He felt something is about to happen. 'Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?' He thought and continued to observe the scene. The soulless person instantly grabbed Tejima's hand and bite it. Blood were splashing in every direction as he struggled to get his hands off it. He did it and got his hands off but blood were splashing more than earlier. He fell on the ground and rolled around it while holding his hand in pain. He was screaming and the teachers were shocked, couldn't think of anything to do.

Goku immediately teleport to the scene. Goku ran towards the sensei and check on him to see if his alright. 'Damn it! His power level is dropping very fast! If we don't do something then, he'll…'The teachers were surprise that he came running towards them out of nowhere but ignored it as bigger problems is happening at that moment. "Come on! He needs help!" Goku yelled, snapping them from their thoughts. They went to help him but suddenly, the screaming stopped. They all stared at the dead body that were laying down on the ground. 'He's already dead!?' Goku thought in frustration.

"H-he's dead…" An older teacher said. Kyoko covered her mouth with her hands in sad mixed with shock expression. "No way…it was just a bite…" She said. Goku looked down. 'It was just a bite! How come does it brings death!?' He angrily thought. Then, his finger moved a bit, getting a sigh of relieve from the teachers. Goku on the other hand was aware and ready for what's going to happen. The skin of the dead was turning into grayish as he was mumbling something."Are you okay, Tejima-sensei?" Kyoko asked the dead and tried to approach him but Goku pulled her away from it. "No, Hayashi-sensei. He's already dead." Goku said in serious tone. "What are you talking about, Son-kun!? He's moving! That means he's alive!" She angrily said to her student.

While they were talking, the other teacher went and check on it, to see if 'he's' okay or not. Goku eyes shot wide as he was not paying attention on the other teachers. "Fool! Don't get close to-" Unfortunately, it was too late. It caught the older teacher and bit him while the other teacher fell down. "Help me!" The teacher panickly said. "Grab my hand!" Goku gave the teacher who fell down a hand but suddenly, the teacher was also bitten by the older teacher who just turned into one of them. "No!" Goku yelled in frustration. He hold Kyoko's hand tightly and ran toward the school. "Sensei, we can't do anything else. We must informed all the students to take shelter!" Goku said as he ran while Kyoko nodded. They went inside the school and headed towards the announcer room.

"Attention to all students!" Goku sighed in relieve as he change his direction towards his homeroom. Fortunately, there was CCTV so the teachers who saw it, quickly reported. "Violence has broken out on campus!" Goku finally reached his destination and immediately slide open the door. "Everyone! Move to the rooftops!" Goku yelled panickly. The students just stared at Goku with confused face. He turn his face towards his childhood friend. She also had the confuse look. "Rei, come on!" Rei snapped from her thought as she ran towards him. She knows that when Goku was serious, he would never lie. "Students should evacuate the campus according to their teacher's instructions. I repeat, students should evacuate the campus according to their teacher's instruction!..."

Kyoko stared at her students with anger. "Well? You heard Son-san. Follow him!" She said but the students just giggled thinking this is some kind of prank. Goku gritted his teeth. "Let's just move to the roof!" Goku said. Both of them stared at Goku in confusion and shocked face. "They'll follow." Goku said again in reassuring tone. He thought that they would follow him but he was wrong. "Goku, can you explain what just happened!?" Rei asked. "Come on! I tell you about it while we ran. Wait, where's Naruto?" Goku asked.

"He went home earlier after a few minutes in the gym and said that he has some emergency." Rei explained. 'With the power he had, he can took care of himself…' Goku thought. "Alright, let's go!"

"Students should evacuate campus-"

"Oh no…" Goku said in low tone. "Come on! We don't have much time!" They nodded and ran with him towards the rooftop. "I was looking at the scene below when someone was banging on the school gates and decided I went down to check. But after i went down, I saw Tejima-sensei screaming while holding his hand and rolled around the ground in pain." Goku explained as he continues but was stopped.

"Ah! No! Help! Save me! Nooo!" The teacher who announced it was screaming for help. "NO NO! Help!" With a final scream, the school was filled with silence. They could hear blood splashing and the sound of meat getting ripped apart. "Oh no, this will cause panic. Come on!" They continue to running towards the roof. After a few seconds of brief silent, all the student went panic as screams were heard everywhere from both gender. People were fighting with each other to save their own lives. "This is bad! If this keeps going, this school will be full with 'them'!" Goku said.

They kept running and they arrived at the stairwell. They climbed up and they eventually arrived at their destination. "Over there, quick!" Goku said as he pointed towards a another stairwell that leads the upper roof. Unfortunately, they were some of 'them' blocking their way. 'Damn! Already!?' He thought in frustration. "Let's go! I'll keep them away from us!" Goku informed.

"Wait! Goku, Isn't that our Modern Japanese teacher, Wakisaka-sensei!?" Rei asked as Goku take a good look at him. "W-Wakisaka-sensei!" Kyoko said in shocked. He knew that it wasn't him anymore and decided to just kill him. "Well, not anymore..." With that, Goku ran towards it, kicked it on the head and sends him crashing over a wall, the impact caused his head to explode. "Let's go!" They continue to run towards the stairs.

They climbed up the stairs but they have to block it somehow. Goku looked around to find blockades and found chairs and tables tied together. "You guys make blockades and block the path while I distract them." Goku said making both female's eyes widen in shock. "What are you talking about, Goku!?" Rei yelled angrily at him. "Yeah, she's right, Son-kun! We can't let that risk to happen!" Kyoko too, yelled. "Please, just trust me." Goku said in sad tone. Both of them merely nodded and proceed doing what he told. Goku went downstairs and started to fend them off. "Hey! Come here!" He attracted their attention and they went swiftly towards him. A horde of 'them' attacked him. He used his 0.02% of his power against these them. More than 0.05% can collapse the entire school building.

The first one tried to grabbed him but was countered with a swift side kick that cause the body split into two. It didn't finish it off so Goku stomped it's head, causing it to blew up and bloods were spreading around his clothes. The second one tried to bite Goku in the neck but before it could do that, Goku punch it's head and it explodes as more blood covering Goku. The third and fourth ran towards Goku in which he ran to them and duck while doing sweep kick that made them fall. Goku instantly stomped their head and it's spreads more blood and parts of brain also stick to his clothes. They were almost done as few more horde coming towards Goku. "Damn! This is a lot faster than what I anticipated! They're spreading really fast!" Goku said as he punch them one by one and it caused their body to explode as Goku was wrapped by intestines. They eventually finished and called Goku. "Goku! We're done!"

"About time…" Goku ran through them and jumped over the blockades. He landed on the ground safely and was relieve that they're okay. Goku sighed. "Phew…we made it…" Instantly, Rei immediately hugged him, surprisingly. "You idiot! You could've died…" Goku smiled and grabbed her shoulders. "I told you to trust me, right?" He said as he stands up and removed the intestines that were wrapped around him. "And, couldn't you be disgust when hugging me? My body is full with organic parts like this intestine and brain." He removed all the remaining that was stick to his clothes and sits down next to Rei. "Sensei, do you have any plans?" He asked. Yeah, sure he had IT but it would totally shocked them plus, he could protect them from these things so they don't really need to IT. "Sensei?" Goku went to her and she was pointing towards the city. She had a shock and traumatized looks on her face. "Looks like it affected the city too…" Goku said.

"Everything was normal until a while ago!" Rei said. Helicopters were seen flying towards their destination. "Blackhawks!?" Kyoko asked. "Is it the US army?" Goku asked back. "No, that's our SDF. But where did they come from? There's no base around here." Kyoko replied. "Save us!" Rei yelled. "It's no use. It looks like they have something more important to do." Goku said as he continues.

"They don't have time to save us...they're not even doing anything about this..." Goku pointed down in the sports ground where they were walking. "And now, people will kill each other for their own lives..." Goku said. "Then, what should we do!?" Kyoko said in fear. Goku grabbed her shoulder and made her turn to him. "Sensei, everything's going to be alright. We'll think of something." Goku gently said while giving her his gentle smile. She breathe heavily and went back to normal. 'Guess that calms her, huh?' He looked at the City. "What cause this?" He said. 'It was my first day at highschool and it was ruin. If Chi Chi was here, she would be mad...'

Universe 36, Earth, unknown location...

"Muhahahahaha! Now humans, die in your own hands!" A voice said as he continues to laugh. "Zinyak-sama, are you sure you want this?" One of this being's and now known as Zinyak, servants asked.

"Why of course! This humans is only an eye sore to me. Though, we must beware of humans as some of them might be powerful..."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…or not, your choice!**

 **Alright! That made me feel calm! Very, very, very calm! Anyways, what do you think of this story? Is it good? Bad? Ugly!? Should I continue it? If you have question, please leave a review!**

 **Me: Flying Nimbus!**

 **Flying Nimbus: ...**

 **Me: Yosh! Bye-cha!**


End file.
